All about love
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: [OS Drary] Une nouvelle vie, une vie rien qu'à nous! Des rêves, des illusions. Une phrase par laquelle tout a commencé et tout a fini. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours tendre, nous sommes les amants maudits.


**Diclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de ce monde magique sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling et de ses associés. La chanson « All about us » est la propriété de T.A.T.U. Oserais-je dire que l'histoire est de moi ?

**Genre **: Drame, Yaoi (léger), ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7.

**Update :** fic écrite et publiée en 2007, j'ai juste corrigé quelques fautes et tournure de phrase qui piquaient les yeux !

**Note : **Voilà une petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai entendu cette chanson de T.A.T.U. _« All about us »_

* * *

**All about love**

Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment ont-ils pu changer à ce point ? Eux. Ceux qui se disaient être mes amis, mes meilleurs amis. Ceux qui pour moi étaient bien plus que ça. Ils étaient ma famille. Ils étaient tout ce qui me restait. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas compris ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas su voir ce que je voyais en toi ? Ils n'ont pas voulu croire que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais plus ce petit con prétentieux et arrogant ! Que le gamin que tu étais avait évolué, avait fait ses propres choix, avait fait le choix de rejoindre notre camp. Je peux comprendre leur résistance à te faire confiance, tu ne les y as jamais poussé, toi et tes piques cinglantes, blessantes et acides. Mais, en moi, ne devraient-ils pas avoir confiance ?

_**They say**_

_**They don't trust**_

_**You, me, we, us **_

Ils disaient qu'ils seraient toujours à mes cotés, ils disaient que rien ne nous séparerait. Que notre amitié survivrait encore et toujours. Et moi j'y croyais comme parole d'évangile. Comme tous les amis nous n'étions pas à l'abri de disputes, mais on ne pouvait rester contrariés longtemps. Et à chaque fois on en ressortait encore plus soudés qu'avant. Toujours plus proches. Toujours plus unis.

Mais ce n'était que des paroles, creuses, vides de sens. Apparemment notre amitié ne comptait pas tant que ça pour eux. Car lorsqu'ils l'ont appris, tout à volé en éclats. Leurs regards me jugeaient, leurs remarques me blessaient, leur colère me tuait !

Brisée, détruite, finie notre si belle amitié, notre fraternité. Que me restait-il à part toi ?

_**So we'll fall**_

_**If we must**_

_**Cause it's you, me**_

Ils disaient vouloir me protéger de moi-même. Que j'avais l'esprit confus, que je me méprenais. Et que tu en profitais. Que jamais tu ne m'aimerais, que tu voulais juste me faire souffrir une nouvelle fois, d'une nouvelle façon. Que je me sentais seul, que c'était normal et que je me jetais sur la seule constante de ma vie, _toi_ ! Entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas.

Ils disaient vouloir me protéger de toi. M'éloigner de celui qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi, qui me détruirait, qui piétinerait mon cœur. Comment n'ont-ils pu croire à mon amour pour toi ? En ton amour pour moi ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu croire en mon choix ? Notre choix ! Ils pensaient que mon amour pour toi était illusoire, que c'était une folie passagère, une crise d'adolescence d'un nouveau genre, que très vite ça me passerait et que j'en rirais avec eux. Que je les remercierais !

Un Potter et un Malfoy ! N'est ce pas risible ? Deux antipodes, deux antithèses ! Mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

_**And it's all about**_

_**It's all about**_

_**It's all about us**_

Je leur ai hurlé que je t'aimais, que c'était plus fort que moi, que j'avais résisté de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme mais que c'était impossible. Comment résister quand mes yeux ne cherchent que toi, quand mes lèvres ne murmurent que ton nom, que mes oreilles n'entendent que ta voix, quand mon corps est en état de manque et que mon cœur ne pense qu'à toi. C'est trop me demander que de renier mes sentiments. Je suis peut être le héros que tout le monde prétend mais je ne suis pas une machine. Ce sont ces sentiments qui font de moi ce que je suis. Y renoncer serait comme renoncer à être moi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas ! Acceptez-moi tel que je suis. Je n'ai déjà que trop souffert, je ne m'arracherai pas le cœur de mes propres mains !

Je leur ai dit que désormais tu faisais partie de moi comme je faisais parti de toi, qu'on ne faisait plus qu'un. Pour la vie.

Ils n'y ont pas cru, ils n'ont pas voulu te pardonner. Ils m'ont mis en garde. M'ont menacé. De la plus vile façon qui soit. Ils m'ont demandé de choisir. _C'était eux ou toi !_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

Et j'ai choisi. Je _t_'ai choisi. Toi et cette vie d'exil. On s'est enfui, pour vivre une vie à nous, rien qu'à nous, sans devoir se justifier, sans préjugés_, sans être jugés_. On est allé là où personne ne nous connaissait. Là où Griffondor et Serpentard étaient libre de s'aimer.

Hongrie, Australie, Roumanie, France aussi. De voyage en voyage, de pays en pays, sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. On était ivre, ivre de cette vie, ivre de cette liberté qui nous avait tant manqué, qui nous avait été volé. Nous qui n'avions jamais eu le choix, qui avions été écrasé par un point trop grand, un nom à porter, un monde à sauver. On avait choisi d'être ensemble et ça nous suffisait. Demandions-nous trop ?

_**There's a theme that they can't touch**_

'_**cause ya know**_

_**It's all about us**_

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ni le lieu, ni la langue, tant qu'on était tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi. Seul au monde et heureux. Heureux comme jamais on ne l'avait été. Comme jamais on ne le serait plus. Le monde nous appartenait. La vie nous souriait enfin. C'était une autre vie, plus qu'une résurrection, une renaissance, car notre passé n'existait plus. Dans cette vie loin de l'Angleterre, il n'y avait plus ni Potter ni Malfoy, il n'y avait que Harry et Draco. Deux amants comme tant d'autre. Deux amants plongés dans un anonymat salutaire. Plus de yeux rivés sur nous, plus de regards méprisants, plus de chuchotements réprobateurs. Tout au plus quelques sourires amusés de jeunes filles charmées. Peuvent-ils les blâmer ? Doit-on les remercier ?

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

Le monde était si vaste, qu'on se perdait dans cette immensité qui nous était offerte. Les portes du Paradis nous avaient été trop longtemps fermées pour qu'on ne vive pas pleinement chaque instant. Comme deux poussins lors de leurs premiers envols, nous n'étions jamais fatigués. Etre ensembles nous donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour tout affronter. Rien ne pourra jamais nous arrêter, n'est ce pas ?

_**We'll run away if we must**_

'_**cause ya know**_

On ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit, le monde regorgeait de merveilles qui n'attendaient que nos regards. On voulait tout voir, tout sentir, tout goûter. Toi tu avais déjà voyagé avec tes parents, t'es yeux avaient déjà vu maintes merveilles. Alors que pour moi tout était nouveau, moi qui n'étais jamais sorti de Privet Drive sinon pour découvrir Poudlard. C'était comme la découverte d'un second monde magique. Et toi tu t'émerveillais de mon regard de gamin, de mes réactions puériles. De mes sourires. C'était mieux qu'un rêve puisque c'était la réalité. A quoi bon se réveiller ?

_**It's all about us**_

_**It's all about love**_

Et le soir, dans notre chambre d'hôtel on visitait le ciel, on découvrait monts et merveilles. De nouveaux horizons s'offraient à nous, des horizons couverts d'amour, de désirs et de passions. Ton corps contre le mien, tes caresses à peine prononcées et la folie me gagnait. Mes râles de plaisir, mes baisers sur ton torse et nous voilà dans un autre univers. Nos langues qui dansaient, nos gémissements échangés, une nouvelle langue était née. On s'endormait épuisés et béats. On attendait impatiemment la journée suivante pour tout recommencer encore et encore. Comment regretter mon autre vie, mes amis ?

_**In you I can trust**_

_**It's all about us**_

Ils disaient qu'ils me suivraient n'importe où, qu'ils me soutiendraient envers et contre tous. Jamais je ne comprendrais leurs intentions, leur façon de penser. Ils n'ont pas eu peur de se mettre le ministère à dos, ni même les mangemorts, ils n'ont pas eu de doutes quant à l'issue de cette foutue guerre ! Mais ils ont eu peur de _toi_ !

A toi je peux te faire confiance, tu as tout quitté pour moi. Sans arrêt tu me répètes que si tout était à refaire tu ne changerais rien, si ce n'est que tu me kidnapperais bien plus tôt ! Tu as laissé derrière toi ton petit monde aux parures dorées, tes passes droits dans la société. Tu as tout quitté pour être avec moi. Avais-je le droit de t'enlever tout ça ?

_**If they hurt you**_

_**They hurt me too**_

Sachant ce qu'ils représentaient pour moi tu m'as poussé à renouer contact avec Hermione et Ron. Tu voulais que mon bonheur soit complet.

J'ai essayé. _Deux fois_.

Je leur ai expliqué ce qu'était ma vie, que je l'appréciais, que pour une fois j'étais heureux. Que la vie me souriait enfin ! Mais que je pensais à eux, que leur amitié me manquait. J'aurais tellement voulu partager ma joie avec ceux qui comptaient tant pour moi. Mais leur réponse m'a figé d'effroi. Pour eux je n'existais plus. Oublié le petit garçon trop frêle, oublié le joueur de quidditch prometteur, oublié le héros des temps nouveaux et surtout oublié l'ami de la première heure. J'ai si mal, est-ce normal ?

_**So we'll rise up**_

_**Won't stop**_

_**And it's all about**_

_**It's all about**_

Hermione paraissait triste de mon choix, triste que cela nous oblige à nous séparer. Mais Ron était plus qu'en colère. Les mots durs et cruels qu'il utilisait pour parler de toi me faisaient bien plus mal que leur désaccord. Bien plus mal que la disparition d'une amitié que je croyais inébranlable. Parce que lorsque les gens s'en prennent à toi, qu'ils te blessent, c'est moi qui ai mal. C'est moi qui saigne. Toi tu hausses les épaules et déclares qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Et moi qui me fous royalement de l'opinion des autres je n'accepte pas que l'on puisse parler de toi en ces termes. Et je m'énerve, je deviens agressif envers le monde qui m'entoure et tu me prends dans tes bras, et tu me chuchotes que la seule opinion qui compte pour toi c'est la mienne et alors je me sens heureux et j'oublie tout pour me concentrer sur toi, sur le seul à qui je veux penser. Qui suis-je pour lutter contre ton amour ?

_**They don't know**_

_**They can't see**_

Tout me poussait à me rapprocher de toi, à me jeter dans tes bras. A corps perdu. Mon âme avait choisi. Tu étais comme moi. Un môme perdu dans un monde trop vaste, dans un monde en guerre, un gosse qui avait déjà trop souffert, qui n'aurait jamais dû voir autant d'horreur. Un gamin que je voulais protéger. Plus que tout.

Ils ne voient que le petit snobinard bien propre sur lui, le fil à papa assoiffé de pouvoir ! Ils ne voulaient pas voir ce qui aurait pu démolir leur vie en équilibre précaire. Ouvrir les yeux leurs faisaient trop peur. Eux ne connaissent pas ton passé, pas celui caché derrière toute cette façade verte et argenté, pas celui derrière les murs du manoir Malefoy. Loin des regards étrangers, les choses se déroulaient bien différemment. La comédie prenait fin, le drame prenait place ! Mais comment voir la vérité quand il est si facile de s'embourber dans les préjugés ?

_**Who we are**_

_**Fear is the enemy**_

Quand on porte un nom si redouté, un prénom peut-il convaincre ? Dans cette société où nous sommes tous jugés d'après notre rang, notre classe, notre avenir peut-il compenser le passé de toute une ligné ? Quand les haines remontent à des temps si anciens que personne ne saurait dire comment tout à commencé, une personne peut-elle tout changer ? Est-ce le nom qui fait l'individu ?

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on to me**_

Moi je te connais Draco, j'ai pu voir au-delà des apparences, j'ai pu connaître celui qui se protégeait derrière un masque froid et suffisant. Parce que moi-même j'ai était jugé pour les actes de mon père. En bien ou en mal. On a vu en moi la pale copie de mon géniteur.

Tiens bon mon ange, ma damnation. Accroche-toi à moi comme je m'accroche à toi. Ne laisse pas ce monde pourri dévorer ton sourire, ne laisse pas tes cauchemars bouffer tes rêves. Crois en moi, crois en nous. Moi je te soutiendrai toujours, je te porterai s'il le faut. Jusqu'à ma mort. Et même au-delà. Si nous ne croyons pas en une vie merveilleuse qui y croira pour nous ?

'_**cause tonight**_

_**It's all about us**_

Le passé ne nous quitte jamais, c'est une leçon que j'ai apprise malheureusement trop tard. On a beau fuir, courir sans se retourner, un jour il vous rattrape.

J'ai voulu occulter mes responsabilités, effacer les paroles d'une folle qui un jour a _vu_ ! Vu que je serais une machine, une arme. Qu'importe mon avis, qu'importent mes envies. Le destin trouvera un autre moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Il ne changera pas de héros, il changera le déclencheur qui provoquera son réveil. Je n'ai pas fait exception. On m'a amputé de ma moitié. Nous sommes les amants maudits. Si j'avais su, oui si j'avais seulement imaginé, aurais-je pu te sauver ?

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

Je suis là, allongé dans ce grand lit vide et froid avec ces réminiscences douloureuses qui m'empêchent de trouver le repos, de trouver un peu de tranquillité.  
Je sens ton parfum qui envahit la pièce, tes cheveux soyeux qui m'effleurent, tes mains qui me caressent, tes baisers qui couvrent mon corps, ton regard qui embrase mon cœur. Et je me sens perdu. Perdu parmi les larmes qui courent sur mon visage. Perdu dans ce lit immense. Perdu dans cette vie qui n'a plus de sens. Comment vivre sans toi ?

_**There's a theme that they can't touch**_

'_**cause ya know**_

Ils ne sont pas venus à l'enterrement, pourquoi se déplaceraient-_ils_ ? Seule ta mère et Lupin étaient là. Les seuls qui ne pensaient qu'à notre bonheur. Les seuls qui nous soutenaient. Les seuls à nous aimer pour ce que nous étions vraiment, à nous aimer sans condition. L'amour n'est pas une marchandise, ça ne s'échange pas, ça ne se vend pas ! Pas de chantage, pas de décision à prendre au pied du mur. L'amour qu'il soit familial ou passionnel, lorsqu'il est vrai, n'attend rien en retour. Mais le monde ne pense peut être pas comme moi ?

_**It's all about us**_

_**It's all about**_

_**All about us**_

Et devant cette pierre tombale, froide, grise, comme l'étaient tes yeux avant notre histoire, je reste immobile. Je ne sens pas la brise fraîche s'engouffrer dans ma cape. Je ne sens pas la chaleur du soleil haut dans le ciel taper contre mes vêtements noirs. J'entends juste le chant des oiseaux gazouillant comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'avait changé, _comme si tu n'étais pas mort_. Et je n'ai qu'une envie, les faire taire. Faire que ce monde se taise, qu'il fasse au moins semblant de souffrir lui aussi. Pourquoi le ciel ne pleure-t-il pas comme je pleure ? Pourquoi les éléments ne se déchaînent pas comme la rage qui est en moi ? Pourquoi personne ne semble se rendre compte que tu es parti ?

_**We'll run away if we must**_

'_**cause ya know**_

_**It's all about us**_

Il ne reste plus que moi fasse à cette sépulture soignée, d'un blanc laiteux comme l'était ta peau et d'une grande élégance. C'est ta mère qui l'a fait faire. Tu connais mes goûts, jamais je n'aurais pu choisir quelque chose d'aussi beau. Cette pierre te représente tellement. Droite, fière, incomparable. On ne voit qu'elle, comme on ne voyait que toi partout où tu passais. Les gens se souviendront-ils de toi en posant leur regard sur cette sépulture, sauront-ils à quel point tu m'étais indispensable ?

_**It's all about us**_

_**It's all about love**_

Cette fois encore là vie n'a pas voulu être tendre avec moi. Je croyais que tous les deux on pourrait tout combattre, qu'on serait plus fort que tout. Mais il faut croire que le bonheur ne dure pas. Pas pour nous. Mais je te rejoindrai bientôt mon amour. Bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis. Mon amour, m'attendras-tu ?

_**In you I can trust**_

Cela fait trois mois que tu n'es plus. Cela fait trois mois que j'ai de nouveau endossé mon rôle de Héros. Cela fait trois mois que le monde sorcier est à feu et à sang. Mais ce soir c'est fini. Ce soir tout est terminé. Ce soir je pourrai te rejoindre. Car c'est fini. Tout est fini. _Le Grand Méchant est mort_. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vienne prendre sa place. Mais ce n'est plus mon problème. Ils trouveront une autre prophétie, avec un autre gosse en qui ils croiront désespérément et l'histoire se répétera, avec les mêmes erreurs. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance car ce soir moi non plus je ne suis plus. C'est ce qu'ils appellent le sacrifice du Héros. Mais ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est ma récompense. Puisque je vais te rejoindre. Nous serons de nouveau ensemble et cette fois rien ne pourra nous séparer. Tu me le promets ?

_**It's all about us**_

Deux tombes côte à côte. De fins symboles incrustés qui s'enlacent à l'infini. Des fleurs fraîches qui parfument l'air tout autour. Des couleurs donnant un air de fête. Car ce n'est pas une fin, ce n'est qu'un nouveau départ, une nouvelle aventure.

Deux noms qui n'ont pas voulu se séparer. Deux prénoms aux consonances opposées. Et une phase gravée, une phrase qui résume toute notre histoire. Une phrase par laquelle tout a commencé et tout à fini. Une phrase comme tant d'autre et pourtant… Comment faire plus sincère ?

_It's all about love._

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà un OS qui est plus long que prévu, qui m'a pris pas mal de temps finalement mais qui me plait bien !_

_Bisous à tout le monde._

_Violette_


End file.
